


The call of the unknown

by HelenofTroy



Series: The Time Machine- Mara & Alexander [2]
Category: The Time Machine (2002)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: Über Morlock extends his darkness over the Eloi.He has already made his natural selection, based on the range of each of them, according to the DNA that he has extracted during their dreams, distracting them with uncertain nightmares.Now his control lives inside the head of Mara, his best female.Mara has been chosen as one of the strongest and healthiest Eloi, owner of a pressing fertility, which would serve as a perfect parity for the new colonies of Morlocks.But there is one drawback: her inclination for that strange human who slept next to her, as if they were a couple.Within the mind of Über Morlock a whole tangle of jealousy and fear looms in relation to Alexander, the man of the past.Because he can with his unlimited and misterious energy, destroy his power, or because he can wrest Mara, his most precious prey. The Über Morlock analyzes his feelings for them, in a strange way, but necessary.





	The call of the unknown

The Über Morlock closed his eyes again.

He felt the skin and the whispers of his creatures lurking on Mara's balcony.

-Sssh -the Über Morlock made the gesture of silence, and felt how his children received this information telepathically through that invisible network that linked their brain to theirs and hypnotized them, influecing them to obbey almost to the point of losing all ferocity and they were nothing more than simple silent kittens walking around Mara's house. 

The Über smiled, His white hair moved slightly.  
What a cold pleasure it was to have so much power! To have been chosen by natural selection to be the most powerful and to be himself the natural selection par excellence of the planet.  
Deciding who died and who lived was his right. That feeling of playing at being God, was, delicious.

God had already left the earth a long time ago.  
He did not doubt his existence, like that man, Alexander Hartdegen did not either.  
How strange it was! Über Morlock thought he knew so much about him, but so little he really knew ...

The Über then had two of his Morlocks entering. With two was enough.  
The other four did not need to.  
-Wait-whispered  
He felt the hooves of the others, tearing the wicker from the terrace, but it was useless Alexander and Mara would not wake up. Not while in his dreams that dark form appeared at the end of his path.

The dark, misshapen eyes of the Morlocks that had entered were his then.

They rounded Mara's bed, after a quick glance first, up, where Kalen slept.

But Über-Morlock did not like what he saw. For the first time he experienced a feeling of horror, of possession and anger that he had never felt before.

Mara was asleep in Alexander's arms.  
Not even the breath of animal blood that the Morlock that was next to them poured at their side made her wake up.

Über kept the creature's attention awkward and rough about them.

-No, this can not be happening-he said since his throne, moving his hand over the bodies of Mara and Alexander, in the air, almost if they were there, next to him. 

The Morlock did it too.

The two were one. The other made the same gesture on Alexander's body.

They were lovers, there was no doubt. Now that they were sleeping together. Über could read their minds clearly. Emma had already been buried in Alexander's mind.

He saw as for the young English inventor every day in that strange land, which however was still in a way even England, it was like an adventure always had things to teach, but mostly things to learn.

That distracted him of many of his memories.

Mara filled every space in Alexander's soul. And now it was also in his body.

While the black Morlocks ran their hands through the shadows almost of the bodies of Mara and Alexander, Uber could feel their connection.

He moved his long, white fingers as if they were the hands of a consultant who was going to pick up one of those letters from the past that wizards called tarot.

His gestures were those of the Morlocks among the Eloi.

Über Morlock felt Mara's strong and warm presence. She was by far the best specimen of her race. The softest, sweetest and most elegant female among all the litters of her age.

Her tanned skin had always provoked an admiration that lived deep in his soul. He had always admired her and had followed her path, from her childhood, intuiting the magnificent woman she would become.

It was normal for the inventor to adore her. Also a visionary man like Alexander had realized what kind of female he had with him. Powerful, majestic, determined.

Über Morlock activated his sensitive state and walked away from them for a moment.

He still remembered her when her Morlocks children had killed Mara´s parents! At fourteen, she was as tall as she was now, majestic, with her brother almost baby in her arms. Mara had always dyed her blond locks, with the herbs for dyes that her father, the doctor, had taught her to look for.

Her portentous physique could not be ignored, as it was a reflection of her hormonal activity and her feminine cycles.

Pure harmony! One day she would produce big babies, healthy, tall and dark like her.  
His job was for these creatures to be Morlocks.

And then there was the intelligence she had, even speaking the ancient language with Alexander. 

Über had never dreamed of having a mate, someone who would make him evolve as his own species, give him his own offspring, his blood.

Why not her?

-Mara ...- he said

The hands of the Morlock caressed the hair of the girl, but just at that moment she took refuge more in the arms of Alexander, who buried his chin in her hair.

 

The inventor's breathing was calm, too ...  
His fine black hair was too wet, and there were beads of sweat on his back.

To his right the claws of the Morlock touched his skin just touching him softly. 

Über used all his mental concentration not to break the dreams, and not to touch him very much, but he was needing a test. 

Oh, no, no!!

That male perspiration ... could only mean one thing.  
Alexander had sexual activity with Mara this same night. Why didn´t he notice about it? 

Alexander had had sex with Mara, and it had not been the first time.

Now he had to touch her. Her belly.   
But she was lying on her side.

For all species, he was losing control. Über Morlock felt jealousy, excessive possesive. 

Afraid he was late.

And indeed, he was.

His lips trembled as both Morlocks separated the sheets from the bodies of both lovers.

Alexander's thin white body was surrounded by Mara's long tanned legs, which, resting on his thighs, barely moved.

Über noticed the attachment of both, the attraction, something he had never even understood.

-No, Mara ...

He smelled them. From them emanated a strange juice, mucous found, the sweat mixed, the perfumes of the day to night on the bodies that the Eloi were casting, was a warm but also decadent frangance. He smelled corruption. for Über the union of both sex was a kind of unbroken corruption. Even among the different castes of the Morlocks it was not to his liking.

But Mara also smelled of life.

Mara was full of semen . Alexander's semen.  
Alexander had left her full of his seed. As a species he had advanced. She was about to get pregnant with the best Eloi children. 

Über Morlock felt extreme rage. As if he were a vulgar predator of his colony he wanted to open Alexander's head and leave all his brins staining the floor. The Mara´s floor. Would be ironic. 

 

But he needed them both.  
To Mara's fertility and the power of Alexander´s machine. He still thought about being able to manipulate Alexander's mind enough.

But he could not bear that she was his night after night.

Mara's place was with him, not Alexander.

Über Morlock understood it so late, but that strange call came to him too.

Until the king of natural selection.

The need for a partner and he had already chosen, and she was Mara.

Kalen dreamed of Lei, Toren's kid , but maybe he was the key. If he took hm away, maybe Mara would react to what she should do.

Follow the path of her dreams, Although it was already late. A life was going to beat inside her. By Alexander´s fault. 

-She´s mine, mine. You have won for now, Alexander. But in the end, i´ll prevail. I always prevail, you only will be a memory and she´ll be mine. I know wait. Time is nothing for me. 

Über withdrew his creatures from Mara's house forgetting his plans for now, he will wait until they´ll have their creture, and after that, he would steal the baby, he almost could feel the future, while Alexander opened his eyes. 

The Morlocks had been there without a doubt.  
He covered Mara's naked body with the sheet and kissed her on the forehead.

One day, not very distant, he´d destroy to all the Morlocks with the machine. He did not mind staying there forever, in fact it was what he dreamed most.

The Eloi were his only house.

-Alexander, Alexander ...- Kalen's soft voice sounded.

-Ssst, you'll awaken Mara- said Alexander going to see him, dressing his night´s pants. 

A bad dream, everything had been a bad dream, when he strocked Kalen´s back.


End file.
